The Molecular Biology Core will support the CGD aims that require the use of molecular biology techniques on a large scale. The Core will provide the following support: Project 1) prepare and track DNA samples for resequencing and genotyping;Project by Churchill) isolate RNA from tissues, prepare and analyze microarrays, and validate the results of the microarray experiments using quantitative real-time PCR;and Project by Petkov) isolate DNA, followed by SNP genotyping and mapping. The procedures for Project by Churchill will be carried out in The Jackson Laboratory's Gene Expression Service (see R&E), and the genotyping for Project by Petkov will be carried out at KBiosciences (Hoddeston, Herts, UK).